


One is Firm but Loving, The other one is Loving but Firm

by Dodyo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Mpreg, One Big Happy Family, Parenthood, Pregnant Byun Baekhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29436243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dodyo/pseuds/Dodyo
Summary: One is very strict but he'll hug you, feed you, console you and pamper you and the other one will always make sure you're happy, give you attention and praise that you deserved, but he'll tell you off as soon as you do something. One is firm but loving, the other is loving but firm, they're my beloved parents.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Comments: 14
Kudos: 32
Collections: EXO Bakery - 2021





	One is Firm but Loving, The other one is Loving but Firm

**Author's Note:**

> Ticket #132
> 
> To the prompter, I'm so sorry, if this is not what you expecting.  
> I tend to stray a little bit from the prompt :(  
> I mean, A LOT!  
> And within the last minute, I've done so many changes, feeling lost suddenly. I'm so sorry!  
> Really sorry if I didn't give justice to your prompt! But I am really enjoying writing this. Please forgive me, and have fun reading.  
> To my beta, M, even though this is your first time beta-ing, you did well. I'm not any good either with English and grammar! So, thank you so much🖤 I love you!  
> And to mods🖤, Thank you so much for handling this fest and my panic ass! You guys are the best. xoxo

Born on 18 June 2015, the name was given Do Dohyun. He is the first son of a pair who is very loving, caring, warm but also very strict _._

His Daddy's name is Do Kyungsoo and his Papa's name is Byun Baekhyun. He is the first son of the loving pair. He has 2 younger brothers, one is 2 years apart and another one is 3 years apart from him. After 2 years, he didn't expect his Papa to have another living being in his tummy. Dohyun is happy of course. He loves both his little brother and he loves his Daddy and Papa the most. Daddy had told him that they might be expecting a goddess in this household instead of heroes this time, and not only one but two. His Papa is pregnant with twins. He can't wait to welcome them to the world and shower them with so much love and be a good older brother to his new younger siblings.

It's another day where both of his little brothers are fighting against each other. Dohyun, as the older brother, of course, had scolded them to not make a scene. He doesn't want his Daddy to apologize to Uncle Junmyeon over his kids' behaviour. They are currently babysat by his Daddy's and Papa's good friend, Uncle Junmyeon over his house. Earlier this morning his Daddy dropped them at Uncle Jun's house because Daddy has promised Papa to take him out on a date, spending time only with each other. Dohyun is happy his Papa got cuddle time with Daddy because his Papa's mood is very cloudy these days. Dohyun had no problem with that, but not his younger brothers. They were still little and couldn't stand being far from Daddy and Papa. For the first 2 hours, his little brothers are still fine. But after 2 hours, they started to make a scene which had Uncle Junmyeon head’s ache and panic a bit. Uncle Junmyeon is so kind. Daddy had told him to just call if anything happens. Daddy will immediately fly back. But maybe Uncle Junmyeon knows Papa's cloudy mood these past few days, which makes him doesn't want to disturb their date.

Both of his younger brothers keep fighting and _babbling_ some words which Dohyun cannot catch. But the more he let them be, the louder they became. Even when Uncle Junmyeon tries to calm them down, it’s of no use.

It was when the situation got bad, Dohyun had to step in.

"Do Kyungsun! Do Hyunmoon! Stop it you two, before Hyung gets angry!" Dohyun said. Voice stern.

Both his little brothers seem a little bit startled since their Hyung uses a full name instead of their usual nickname which is Sun and Moon and their Hyung is very rarely being scary. Dohyun sighed.

"Why can't you both behave? Can't you two listen to Uncle Jun to not fight? Do you want Hyung to tell this to Daddy and Papa?" He threatens a bit. Both his little brothers pouting at that.

"But Sunnie Hyung keeps stealing my toys Big Hyung." It was Hyunmoon whining to his older brother.

KyungSun's mouth gapes a bit before protesting back, "That's because you don't want to share with me. I asked to play with those toys too but you keep ignoring me." Kyungsun reasons.

"That's because you ask me in a not very nice way Hyung. If Daddy heard that, Daddy would scold Hyung."

"NO! Hyung ask very nicely. It's you who doesn't act nicely back when Hyung asks for it nicely!"

Both of them just looked into each other's eyes before starting the fight back. Dohyun tried to jump in but was too late when both his little brothers started picking toys up and threw them at each other. Junmyeon's eyes grew wider trying his best to calm the babies down but it was futile. That was when the controlled car was being picked up by Kyungsun to throw to Hyunmoon, Dohyun had to step in again. Which resulted in him bleeding his forehead.

"OH MY GOD! DOHYUN, YOU ARE BLEEDING!" Junmyeon scrambles searching for his phone and car keys to bring him to the clinics. Junmyeon then gets his two little brothers to wear their padded coat to follow along.

* * *

Dohyun had to get a few stitches. Sunnie feels so sorry, his eyes keep watering, and tears falling even as time goes by. Hyunmoon also keeps apologizing non-stop and crying.

Just after Uncle Junmyeon came back from paying the medical bills, Both his Daddy and Papa are here. Eyes worried and there’s sadness in it. Dohyun hates it the most when his Daddy and Papa are sad because of them. Dohyun held his Uncle Junmyeon's hand, "Did you call Daddy and Papa to come here, Uncle?” Junmyeon nodding, smiling a bit at the question. Junmyeon knows Dohyun so well, he is so responsible even though he’s only 6 and a half years old. He’s matured before his age, exactly like his Daddy when he’s still little. Dohyun then asks again, “Why did you call Daddy and Papa, Uncle?"

Junmyeon looks over to Dohyun. "Of course I have to call your Daddy and Papa. You were injured Hyunnie. And if your Daddy and Papa found out you were injured without telling them while they were having fun, don't you think both Daddy and Papa will be sad?" Junmyeon reasons. Dohyun quiet and still a bit, tears pooling before nodding.

Kyungsoo and Baekhyun are heaving, trying to catch their breath after panicking and running over to them hearing their first son is injured. Dohyun can see his Papa's eyes grow wider. "Oh my God Hyunnie!" Baekhyun speaks while still heaving harshly through his nose. His Papa’s stomach is not that small but not that big either. He can tell his Daddy and Papa were running coming here, which makes Dohyun feel bad even more.

Kyungsoo who walks alongside his husband, crouches down so that he is on the same level with his son, "What happened? How did this happen? Mind explaining this to me?!" His Daddy's voice is very cold and stern.

No one is answering, his Daddy then looking over at his other 2 sons. Both are stilled and face facing down, not daring to see eye to eye with their Daddy.

Both Sunnie and Moonie’s tears fall again, but this time, the tears falling fast, dampening his little brother's cheeks even more. Dohyun panicking a bit. He doesn't want his little brothers to have the flu and sneezing resulting from crying. He loves his little brothers. Dohyun doesn't want his little brother to fall sick so, he started to talk. "I'm falling from the couch Daddy. It's not Sunnie and Moonie's fault."

Kyungsoo looked over to his oldest son, his first son with worries in his eyes and fondness. He didn't say anything, instead, it's his Papa's turn to crouch down with a bit of difficulty and said, "We're going to talk about this at home. We'll be going back,” then Baekhyun looked over at his two little sons who were still crying and hiccuping, “NOW."

Dohyun almost forgets, his Papa can be very scary if he wants to. He worried for his little brother. They all bid goodbye and a thank you to Uncle Junmyeon. Daddy wanted to pay back the medical bills but Uncle Junmyeon just shrugged Daddy back by saying _'It was nothing much. Just go home, Baekhyun can’t be tired and stressed. It’s not good for his pregnancy. Take good care of him.'_ Daddy still wants to pay, but Uncle Junmyeon turned his heels around and just left Daddy hanging.

After they arrived home, they all sat quietly in the living room. Not one sound coming from anyone's mouth. That was until his Daddy opened his mouth and asked a question, “Mind explaining this to me now? Anyone?” His Daddy asked, with the same lace of voice from when they were still in clinics. It startles him and his little brothers a bit. Even Papa.

“I-I’m so sorry Daddy. It’s my fault. Sunnie is the one who throws the control car away to Moonie, but Hyung comes and saves Moonie. Sunnie is the bad kid. S-sorry Daddy.” Sunnie said as he cries again, hiccuping and sobbing.

“No Daddy. It’s not Sunnie Hyung's fault. It’s Moonie's fault because Moonie is not talking kindly to Sunnie Hyung when Hyung asks Moonie nicely. It’s Moonies’ fault.” Hyunmoon defended his Kyungsun Hyung while sobbing like a mess, just like his Sunnie Hyung.

Kyungsoo didn’t say anything. He always has that soft spot for all of his kids, but he still needed to give lessons to his younger son, Sun and Moon. They need to know manners and how to behave. What's right and what's wrong. Teaching your kids at their age about manners is the best way for kids to learn better.

Baekhyun is quiet. He also didn’t say anything upon his younger son’s confession. Baekhyun hates raising his voice towards his child, so he let Kyungsoo do all the work because once it’s Baekhyun who’s handling it, he might make his son scared of him and he doesn't want that. Kyungsoo is very strict with his kid, but he has a much better sense of how to handling them. Baekhyun too knows how to handle them, but not now. Currently, his hormones are hellish due to his pregnancy. If he handles this, he might snap out of it at any minute.

Kyungsoo knows that, he keeps glancing back to his husband then back to his kids. He doesn't want Baekhyun to have high blood pressure, because, in this pregnancy, his husband's mood became very unpredictable. Mostly, happy is only 40 percent and the rest is his mood swings, which is why Kyungsoo takes Baekhyun out for a little date. But now that this happened, he has to make it up and bring his husband out again for a date later. “Love, go and take Hyunnie up to his room,” Kyungsoo asks his husband.

Baekhyun looked up to Kyungsoo from where he sat and nodded. So he got up and while he was about to take his eldest son, Dohyun started to cry. Not that he didn’t cry earlier, he did cry, but this time accompanied with voice, which is his sobbing and his effort to talk.

“Hey, what’s wrong Big baby?” Baekhyun coos his firstborn, thumbing away all the tears.

“Papa, D-Daddy... I’m so sorry for not being a good older brother to Sunnie and Moonie. So please, don’t get angry at Sunnie and Moonie. P-please.. this all happened because I-i’m not a good older brother. I'm not taking care of Sunnie and Moonie well enough. I’m sorry, Daddy, Papa.” Dohyun sobs out.

Baekhyun’s heart breaks a little bit at that. It’s such a blessing for him, having Dohyun as his firstborn. He felt so proud at how responsible Dohyun has become as the older brother of his younger ones.

“Don't worry, Daddy knows what he’s doing sweetcheeks. Right, Daddy?” Baekhyun asks Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo smiles and moves over to his oldest son and carries him in his arms, “Yeah, now you go upstairs to your room and shower. Daddy has to get your baby brother to bed too, so Papa will be handling you. You okay with that buddy?”

Dohyun smiled, “O-okay Daddy.”

“Good. Now wipe away all those tears. Heroes only cry three times in life.” Dohyun giggled at that, Baekhyun smiled fondly at Kyungsoo’s effort at making their first son’s expression lightened.

* * *

Dohyun had a long good shower with his Papa, chatting and catching up. His Daddy came later after his Papa’s done tucking him in the bed. Both looking at him with so much love swimming in their eyes. His Daddy and Papa are always, _alwaysssssss_ so loving. He thanked God for giving him Daddy and Papa as his parents.

"You okay buddy?" His Daddy talks first, propping on his left side facing him, his Daddy right hands caress his hair. His Papa is laying on his right side of his side.

"Yeah. I'm Okay Daddy, Papa."

"You sure? If it hurts anywhere just tell us baby" His Papa said, voice hush lulling a bit.

"I'm really okay Papa." He giggles. But then he remembers his little brother. “Is Sunnie and Moonie sleeping already, Daddy?”

“Yeah. Daddy already tucked them in bed and read two storybooks for them.”

“Oh, okay. Thank you so much, Daddy.”

Kyungsoo just nodded and smiles.

"C-can I ask for something Daddy, Papa?"

Baekhyun and Kyungsoo look at each other before state a _'Sure sweetcheeks'_ in unison _._

"C-can Daddy and Papa p-please not getting angry at Sunnie and Moonie, Daddy, Papa? I am not hurt and it's not their fault. P-please." He asks in a very nervous state. Worries for his little brothers, but also afraid of maybe offending his Daddy and Papa.

Kyungsoo sighed and felt very proud seeing how his oldest son all grew up as a very responsible and good older brother. "Daddy will not get angry at your baby brothers Hyunnie. But Daddy will have to teach them some lessons for what happened today and _manners_. You don't have to worry okay?"

"I'm s-sorry Daddy. If only I'm more grown-up and responsible, I'm sure Sunnie and Moonie won't fight. It's my fault. So don't get angry at them Daddy, Papa."

Baekhyun's eyes glisten a bit from his first son's pleading voice. "Aw baby, we will not get angry at them. But we will have to talk to them." Baekhyun assure

“Only talk?” Dohyun asks.

“Only talk.” Kyungsoo and Baekhyun answered in agreement.

“Promise?”

Kyungsoo and Baekhyun look into each other's eyes, chuckling a bit before answering their oldest son, “Promise.”

"O-okay. Only talk." Dohyun says before he drifting to slumber.

* * *

Dohyun woke up to a very quiet house. It’s past afternoon when he wakes up. It’s probably the effect of the medicine that makes him wake quite later than usual. "Good Morning Daddy, Pa—" Words cut with how quiet their living room is. It's supposed to sound very hectic as usual with his younger brothers playing around with his Papa and Daddy's small but very clear laughter ringing to his ears. He looked around in the kitchen but to no answer.

He goes back upstairs and looks over at his little brother's room. Still no one there. Panicking a little, he tries to go and take a look at his parents' bedrooms. Opening the door very carefully, not wanting to make a sound. Just then he sees his two little brothers cuddling with his Daddy and Papa. He can see his little brother's eyes all swollen from the crying, probably from the scold they got from Daddy and Papa. He smiled, feeling very warmth at the sight. He goes and snuggles his way over to join his little brothers cuddling with his Daddy and Papa. He loves his Daddy and Papa the most. Despite being very loving and kind both also very firm with their child. They always want the best for their child.

_For us_.

One is very strict but he'll hug you, feed you, console you and pamper you and the other one will always make sure you're happy, give you attention and praise that you deserved, but he'll tell you off as soon as you do something. One is firm but loving, the other is loving but firm, they're my beloved parents.

Daddy and Papa.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried and create Dohyun birth date and name with both from Kyungsoo and Baekhyun :)
> 
> Kyungsoo JAN (1) + Baekhyun MAY (5) = JUNE (6)  
> Kyungsoo 12 + Baekhyun 6 = 18  
> Kyungsoo 199(3) + Baekhyun 199(2) = 2015
> 
> As for their first child name, you guys can see, it's basically  
> (DO) Kyungsoo + Baek(HYUN) = DoHyun
> 
> As for their second and third son, it's inspired by a fic, kingdoms name SOLARIS and MONALET💗  
> Gosh, I love that fic so much! TO AUTHOR, YOU'RE THE BEST! THAT FIC STILL GOT ME HOOK TILL NOW 〒▽〒
> 
> Do (KYUNG)soo = KYUNGSUN  
> Byun Baek(HYUN) = HYUNMOON
> 
> So yeah, I'm so sorry again if this is nowhere near your ideas/wish dear prompter, but I really fell in love with your prompt and decide to claimed it🖤  
> Please excuse me if there's a few mistake still with English and proper grammar.
> 
> Thank you for your time on reading!  
> I'm so sorry, I lack so many things!  
> Kudos and comments is really appreciated🖤
> 
> Please stay safe always everyone.  
> 


End file.
